1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of sporting goods, more specifically to devices for use in fishing, and particularly to an unique fishing rod butt designed primarily for use in large-game fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, inventors have directed their efforts toward designing and building special handles which fit on fishing rod butts and facilitate holding the fishing rod during fishing. Other inventors have made fishing pole holders which pierced the ground or some other surface and held the fishing pole in place while unattended. Still other inventors have directed their efforts toward fishing rod supports designed to equalize the pressure of the fishing rod butt across a large area of the abdomen during game fishing when the fishing rod was held tightly against the fisherman for leverage. The present invention is of the type designed to equalize pressure over a larger area of the abdomen during game fishing. However, none of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught the unique structure and features taught by the present invention.